Let The Games Begin
by Claire S
Summary: This is a Lumi fanfic first and also has numerous other couples. Sami can't go through with the wedding. What will be the consequences?


_In this story Sami and Lucas never got back together and Abby and Will are not cousins. Sami loves him and Lucas loves her, but there was no Stan fiasco, and the rape still happened but only because Lucas had ran off. Sami went chasing after him but they fought and the avalanche happened This is set after Lucas shot E.J., but the wedding wasn't done. Sami had to redo the ceremony. Couples will include: Lumi, Marlena/Tony, EJ/Nicole, Will/Abby, Kate/Stefano, Phillip/Chloe, Anna/Roman, Bope, Chelsea/Dr. Jonas, Nick/Stephanie Rex/Mimi, Jack/Jen, and Brady/? (Reader's Choice, so in replies pick someone xoxo)._

Her hair whipped around as she ran from the altar. She couldn't marry him after everything he had done. How could he do that? How could she not have known? Stefano was going to have a heart attack after another failed marriage.

E.J. was his last hope of an heir. Sami was going to have E.J.'s son and Stefano's plan would be complete. He knew Sami was a feisty one, but thought that she would go through with it after he threatened her family, one person in particular. He had information from a reliable source that Lucas was still in love with Sami, and vice versa.

"SAMANTHA?!" E.J. screamed as she ran. He didn't really love Sami, but he knew she was his only hope. Stefano was going to be upset and E.J. only followed his father's orders in order to secure his inheritance. Sure, it hurt knowing Lucas had Sami's heart. E.J. had always been able to woo any girl he ever came into contact with.

Lucas was sitting in his jail cell. He had the cell to himself which was fine by him. It just left him to his thoughts. Sami was getting married today, and he was in this damn cell and couldn't stop it. He tried last time but nothing worked. And then E.J. put him here to rot. Not that Lucas could blame him. He asked himself over and over why he shot E.J. Was it because he didn't want Will around him? Was it because Sami was happy and he wasn't? One thought lurked in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away.

Nicole was already drunk, and it was only ten in the morning. She had just returned town because another one of Sami's weddings was coming up. She was bound to ruin this one too. As Sami ran off, she chuckled to herself. This is just what Sami deserved. "Better luck next time Bridezilla."

Marlena shuddered as she saw Sami run. The family had been through too much to let her daughter do this. John was back, but he wasn't himself. The Brady's had been through it all. She WOULD NOT let Sami screw this up. This was her life too. Not to mention if Stefano chose to he could release an incriminating secret involving Marlena's little _trysts_ which John would not find amusing. And that wasn't the only thing Stefano had on her.

Will's face lit up as his mother stormed past everyone. This meant she didn't love E.J. Will had always hated E.J. and this was all the motivation he needed to jump for joy. The smile was plastered on his face, but the death look his Grandma Kate was shooting him made his smile fade a bit.

Abby had come back for the wedding because her mom and dad were. The thought lurked in the back of her mind that she might see Will again. They had kind of been seeing each other before she left. She missed him and they had been IMing. It didn't stop her from missing him and that was scary to her. They were pretty much related. Not really related, but it had always felt like it.

The looks shot between the two did not go unnoticed however. Jack and Jen looked at each other and smiled. Who could have guessed that Lucas' and his sister's kids would share something like that. Will and she weren't directly related, but it was still kind of sick to Jen to think of Abby like that.

Kate shot daggers as Sami as she ran away. How dare she? This was supposed to get Sami out of Lucas' life so he could rid of this annoying viper. This would make her stay away and she ran out? This meant her and Stefano's rendezvous had been for nothing. It made her sick to think of what she had done with Stefano in order to save her son. That didn't mean Kate didn't enjoy some of the _scenarios_ she and Stefano role played. She chuckled remembering one of them.

Phillip looked across at his mother and didn't think he wanted to know what she smiling about. It might scar him for life. He looked around and saw the most breathtaking woman to ever set foot in Salem. Chloe was back and he forgot all about missing Belle Black.

Chloe felt his intense gaze on her and knew it was her ex, and the one person who was still able to take her breath away. She used to be scared of Phillip and laughed on the inside. He was just so sweet to her and even if she wanted to she couldn't forget him. Brady had been distant to say the least when they had been married and she often found herself wondering if Phillip would touch her and kiss with meaning. She wondered if Brady was the right choice or if Phillip could have been her true love.

As Anna Dimera stood at the back of the church she wondered if she should go in. Her ex-husband, two of them actually, were inside and she couldn't face them yet. Her heart fluttered at the thought of one of them and the other she felt sick thinking about. How she ever loved him she wasn't quite sure but she was going to have to face them someday. Why not today?

He didn't have to see her walk in or hear her voice. Roman knew she was here. Doc had been great wife until she cheated but Anna was always his one true love. And knowing she was here made it all seem okay. He felt like she would fix things no matter what, which was funny because the man was supposed to do that not his wife.

Hope had hand interlocked with her husband's. She was squeezing for support. They both knew the repercussions of Samantha's actions would be devastating. She just hoped that Chelsea, Shawn, Bo, and she would not be ripped apart. She already lost one child and she wouldn't survive losing another one, even Chelsea.

Bo squeezed her hand trying to ease her fear. He wished he could take it all away, but he just couldn't. It didn't matter to him what Stefano tried. He would protect his family until his dying day. If Stefano had to be taken out then so be it. As long as his family was safe.

Chelsea looked enviously at Bo and Hope. They loved each other and could tell each other it in front of anyone. She had to keep her love a secret. She felt a hand run across her thigh and let a sigh escape her lips. He caressed her softly and she tossed her coat over her lap. He couldn't do this to her. She wanted to be able to tell everyone about them.

Dr. Jonas, Daniel, wished the woman he loved would just stop her fussing. It was protecting her and he wanted to. He was too old for her and she didn't care, but he wasn't about to sacrifice his career for a fling they were having. He didn't really see it like that but there was no way around it.

Nick longed to touch his ex but Chelsea wanted nothing to do with him. How he had managed to screw up this badly, well he just didn't know. He had loved her, but didn't trust her enough. It wasn't his fault though. Chelsea had a history and despite his love he couldn't get past it.

Stephanie was scared about this. Max broke her heart and lied. He had cheated with Morgan and that was something she never expected. Max buried a body and took the fall for her, yet he couldn't keep it in his pants. Nick had comforted her and she finally saw what Chelsea had loved about him. He was kind, gentle, caring, and thought only of her and not himself.

Rex took his spot next to Anna. He didn't want to go in either. He had been back for months and still hadn't been detected. He looked around the church and the one face he was looking for wasn't there. She had left right before he got back. She was his reason for living and she left.

She couldn't believe he was here. Mimi hadn't seen him in damn near two years. How was it possible he was back? She longed to touch him and feel his skin against hers. Yet, she couldn't will her feet to walk over and touch him, or even walk out of the church.

Brady looked up from where he was seated, and berated himself. How come he believed she would really show? He hadn't seen her since their fling and probably never would again. It was sad for him to be so dependent on a woman but she wasn't _just_ a woman. She was _the_ woman for him. No questioning that fact. No distancing himself from her. Just having pure, unbridled love for this woman.

She loved being able to see Brady tortured at this moment. If she had gone to him, she would have made crazy, passionate, love to him in front of his entire family. That wouldn't be a good first impression, at least she didn't think. So, she stayed back, away from the drama and the negativity because she knew that the reaction she got wouldn't be good, especially from her ex.

Tony laughed knowing that he controlled everyone in that room. Marlena was at his disposal. Sami didn't know that Tony could make or break her. Most people didn't even recognize him. However, that made it all the more sweet. Stefano didn't know he was here. Stefano sat smug in the front row and now Tony would make him pay for all the pain and suffering he had been through at the hands of his devoted doting father. The town Salem was about to be turned upside down. Let the games begin.


End file.
